The Luxúria Flor
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Cato Neimoidia... Anakin sighs and fondly remembers that particular mission. A sly smirk forming on his lips. That is Anakin's favorite mission. He feels a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. It was only last month, but Anakin feels like it was years ago and he misses being on that planet... with Obi-Wan. Mature Slash.
1. Ninth Time

"All right, but you owe me. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time." Anakin says playfully.

"_Ninth _time. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, doesn't count." Obi-Wan says with a small smile. Anakin knows his Master is just teasing, but he feels his heart sink a little.

"I'll see you at the briefing." Then Obi-Wan disappears inside the ship and Anakin is left alone with a flock of politicians. Why him?

Ah... Cato Neimoidia... Anakin sighs and fondly remembers that particular mission. A sly smirk forming on his lips. That is Anakin's favorite mission. He feels a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. It was only last month, but Anakin feels like it was years ago and he misses being on that planet... with Obi-Wan. Senator Organa is saying something, but Anakin's totally tuning him out.

"Excuse me," Anakin says and steps away.

"Certainly." Organa says and keeps walking, leaving Anakin to greet Padme.

As he approaches, she smiles brightly and throws her arms around him. He hugs her back as he tries to swallow back the growing lump in his throat and the rising guilt in his stomach. He feels slightly nauseous. She prattles on to him, but he's not listening. Then the word 'pregnant' pops out of her mouth and he feels like he might really be sick. Pregnant? Shit!

"That's... that's... t-that's w-wonderful." Anakin manages and tries to give her a convincing smile. He is _so_ screwed.

Later that night, Anakin falls into a restless sleep. He tosses and turns until he wakes himself up. He groans internally when he realizes that the inside of his pants are damp and sticky. Anakin sighs to himself and quietly gets out of bed without waking his wife. He changes his pants and throws the dirty ones into the laundry bin. Then he goes into the living area of the apartment and sits down on the couch. His mind is troubled and his body is warm with mild arousal from his dreams and nightly emission.

Then Anakin reaches over to the table beside the couch and grabs the Holonet. It is late, and he knows he shouldn't, but he has to. He types in a very familiar number and waits. After a few minutes of beeping, Anakin is just about to give up, but then a very sleepy and disgruntled and shirtless Obi-Wan appears on the other end.

"Anakin? It's late. I hope this is important." Obi-Wan says through the Holonet.

"Hello, Master." Anakin says coyly.

"Hi, Anakin." Obi-Wan says, waiting expectantly.

"I couldn't sleep." Anakin admits.

Obi-Wan let out a wry laugh, "So you thought you'd wake me up at this ungodly hour to suffer too?"

"No... I just wanted to see if you're awake." Anakin says with a sheepish grin.

"That does not comprise letting the Holonet beep twenty-seven times until I answer!" Obi-Wan grouses.

"Please, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks sweetly.

Obi-Wan sighs and smiles a little. "All right. What's going on?"

Anakin smiles. Using his Master's given name has always endeared Obi-Wan. Allowing Anakin back on his good side. Usually...

"Can I come over?" Anakin whispers.

Obi-Wan hesitates and strokes his short beard in contemplation. "I don't know if that's really a good idea."

"Why not?" Anakin fusses.

"It's late for one. And two, I know why you want to come over." Obi-Wan says.

"I'll behave myself." Anakin lies with a playful smirk.

"I'm tired." Obi-Wan reminds.

"I was dreaming about Cato Neimoidia." Anakin says vaguely.

Obi-Wan suddenly diverts his gaze as his face becomes flushed. "Oh, I see."

Anakin bites on his bottom lip to try and hold in a smile. There is an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So... can I come over?" Anakin asks again.

Obi-Wan sighs. "I really need to sleep right now, but why don't you come over tomorrow evening?"

"All right," Anakin agrees, "Goodnight, Obi-Wan." He really wants to visit Obi-Wan tonight. He doesn't want to wait a whole day, but he knows it would be pointless to argue.

Obi-Wan gives Anakin a warm smile, "Goodnight, Anakin."

Then the Holonet clicks off. Anakin tosses the damn thing back on the table and heaves a frustrated sigh. Anakin's mind is on his dreams. Swirling in his brain, occupying all his thoughts and clouding his mind easily. Anakin stretches out on the couch to be more comfortable. All his muscles tingle as he relaxes. He is too awake to sleep, but too tired to do much of anything. He closes his eyes and recalls to memory the time he and Obi-Wan had spent on that far off planet near the Outer Rim. Cato Neimoidia.

_"Anakin, we're lost." Obi-Wan says._

_"We're not lost. We're just taking a short cut." Anakin replies and ducks under some large overgrown brush._

_"How can you tell? Everything looks the same." Obi-Wan observes critically, stepping over and around a couple of large logs._

_"Call it a sixth sense. Hey, atleast we're safe from those Kreehawks." Anakin says with a small smile, mouth curving up at the edges with a hint of disdain._

_Obi-Wan scoffs as he avoids a low hanging flower that looks like it has hundreds on tiny teeth. "Your idea of safe is not the same as mine," he says as he eyes a particularly nasty looking plant. Anakin merely chuckles and shakes his head as they continue to tread lightly in the large, abnormal forest that, undoubtedly, gives Obi-Wan the creeps._

_"Some of these plants look like they want to eat me." Obi-Wan says warily as he passes a flower with thick, writhing vines that has jagged edges and sharp barbs near the ends._

_"Don't worry, Master," Anakin tries to sound reassuring, "They probably only attack if-"_

_"Ouch! Blasted thing!" Obi-Wan shouts in pain and indignation._

_Anakin turns, startled at Obi-Wan's sudden outcry, to see his Master standing near a large reddish hue flower with a tentacle-like vine stabbed into his thigh. The offending flower tries to embed deeper into Obi-Wan's muscle tissue, but Anakin quickly draws his lightsaber and slices right through the thick vine, severing it. _

_"Are you all right, Master?!" Anakin asks frantically, kneeling, as he makes to pull the thorny vine from Obi-Wan's thigh. Obi-Wan winces as the sharp vine is ripped from his flesh. "I think so."_

_"Ew," Anakin grimaces._

_"What?" Obi-Wan asks, worried._

_"Look," Anakin gestures to his Master's thigh._

_Obi-Wan looks down at his deep puncture wound through his torn, off-white trouser fabric. Transuding from the wound and mixing with his blood, is some type of blue, fluorescent ooze. "Ah... That can't be good."_

_"We need to get you back to Tarko-se." Anakin says and looks up at Obi-Wan with concern._

_"I agree." Obi-Wan says._

_Tarko-se is vastly populated bridge city. There they should be able to find a medic to tend to Obi-Wan. Anakin nods solemnly and pushes himself back into a standing position, "Can you walk?"_

_"Yes, I believe so." Obi-Wan says and tries to take a few slow steps. He manages fine for a minute, but then he wavers. Anakin grasps Obi-Wan's arm to steady him, "Master?" _

_"I don't feel too good." Obi-Wan says quietly and brings his hand to his forehead._

_"What's wrong?" Anakin asks, worry clearly expressed in every line of his young face._

_"Dizzy and hot," is all Obi-Wan manages._

_"Come on, Master. I've got you." Anakin says and wraps an arm around Obi-Wan's torso to keep him steady. They walk along through the forest for several minutes that seem to drag on. Obi-Wan limps and stumbles a few times, but Anakin holds him firm and keeps him from falling. A few more paces ad they find themselves finally out of the forest and in a large clearing. Just ahead is a grand structure of many rooms and steps built into the face of a small gray stone mountain. Anakin, being as sensitive as he is, can sense many friendly lifeforms inside those cave-like structures. Maybe they'll be willing to help. Anakin half drags, half carries an increasingly incoherent and babbling Obi-Wan, who's muttering something about three wild Devaronian girls and Master Vos._

_Anakin shakes his head and ignores, tries to anyway, Obi-Wan's kinky tale of another Master and realizes that Obi-Wan's a horrible gossip when he's intoxicated. Anakin thinks it's good that the only time Obi-Wan gets intoxicated is either in their Temple quarters or wandering dangerous forests. He wonders if Obi-Wan knows this and if it's why Anakin never sees him touch a drop of liquor during formal events, or negotiation meetings. _

_"Hello? We need some help." Anakin calls up to the caves. He waits a moment, two, three, before something emerges from the largest entry. A small humanoid creature, about the size of a youngling, comes bouncing down the stone steps, on it's inflated tail, toward Anakin. _

_"Master Jedi," the creature greets pleasantly, "I am Chief Tieren of the Turfjumpers. How may I be of assistance?" _

_Anakin looks confused. "I thought this planet was only inhabited with Neimoidians..."_

_"We're the natives. We live here in secret, because the Neimoidians have forced most of our civilizations to leave." Tieren explains solemnly. _

_"I'm sorry..." Anakin says lamely. He doesn't know what to say to such a thing, as awful as it is. And not meaning to be rude, he gently changes the subject. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. This is my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We need your help." Just then Obi-Wan lifts his head, eyes cloudy and unfocused and mumbles something naughty about Master Yoda and Master Yaddle. He clearly picks out the word 'striptease' and thinks he might be nauseous._

_Chief Tieren looks concerned. "Oh, dear. What's happened Master Kenobi?"_

_Obi-Wan just moans pitifully in response. "He's been poisoned by a plant." Anakin supplies, trying to shift his weight to keep Obi-Wan from sagging as much as he is._

_"Oh, no. Let's get him to the healer." Tieren says._

_Anakin drags a half-lifeless Obi-Wan up a few short stone steps into cave where the healer dwells. She's a oddly cute little thing with some strange tattoo-like marking on her wrists and forehead. They lay Obi-Wan down on a cot woven of fur and tree bark and healer proceeds to work on him as Anakin sits beside them patiently, but inside his anxiety is running rampant. The healer uses some natural remedies to counter-act the poison. Some oil soaked leaves are applied to Obi-Wan's thigh and he's orally administered some nasty looking green sludge. She says that they're safe and work against most poisons on their world. Anakin's grateful to her. _

_"He'll be all right soon. Can I get you some thing to drink?" she asks hospitably._

_"Thank you." Anakin nods as she leaves and tucks his arms into the sleeves of his robes and silently hopes that the something to drink isn't as disgusting as whatever medicine she gave Obi-Wan. She returns with a small wooden bowl of fresh water. Anakin smiles and gulps it greedily, enjoying the cool, clean taste. After a few moments, Obi-Wan rouses. _

_"Ugh... Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks, immediately looking at him. Obi-Wan tries to sit up and does so pretty well._

_"Master," Anakin says, relieved, offering a broad smile, "You're all rig-" Anakin's words are cut off as Obi-Wan suddenly presses his mouth against his. Anakin's eyes are wide with shock and he is immobile as Obi-Wan pushes him down on the cave floor and kisses him wantonly, sucking and biting his lips. Anakin tries to pull away, but Obi-Wan is straddling his hips. And all his words are effectively muffled, what with Obi-Wan's tongue down his throat. _

_"Oh, dear..." Anakin hears the healer say, embarrassed._

_Anakin turns his head to break the kiss, reeling from the unexpected shock, but that does not deter Obi-Wan. He simply latches onto Anakin's neck and begins to bite and suck the flesh savagely. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouts, alarmed, "What's gotten into you?!"_

_"Chief Tieren!" the healer shouts and runs outside._

_"Want you." Obi-Wan mutters huskily between his assaults on Anakin's neck, running his hands up under Anakin's shirts to pinch and twist sensitive nipples. Anakin squirms away as Obi-Wan grinds his trouser-clad erection into Anakin's pelvis. "E chu ta!" Anakin yelps in Huttese without thinking. He wriggles out from underneath Obi-Wan and follows the healer._

_"Chief!" the healer calls in desperation as the chief walks over to see what all the commotion is. _

_"What's the matter, Healer Kei?" Chief Tieren asks, bouncing over quickly._

_"It's Obi-Wan." Anakin says, panting and trying to straighten his dishevelled appearance and hold onto some semblance of his jedi dignity. Obi-Wan then comes up behind Anakin and wraps his arms around Anakin's waist. The chief looks mildly surprised. _

_"Anakin," Obi-Wan purrs and begins to kiss his neck again. Anakin just stands there uncomfortably with a blank expression as he feels his face heating. In all his years, he never thought Obi-Wan Kenobi, of all people, would make indecent advances, especially to him - his former apprentice! _

_"Oh... What kind of plant did you say he was poisoned by?" Tieren inquires, sounding slightly amused._

_"Um... a large red and orange flower with sharp vines. It injected him with some sort of blue poison." Anakin recalls slowly, eyes darkening in anxiety and suspicion. Obi-Wan runs his hands under Anakin's tunic and over the flesh of his stomach and the hard abdominal muscles. Anakin swats him away, or tries to atleast, but in this condition, Obi-Wan in a persistent little bugger. _

_"Ah. The Luxúria Flor. Awful thing." The chief says._

_"The what?" Anakin asks in confusion and dismay. Obi-Wan gropes his backside, digging his nails in and palming the soft flesh through Anakin's trousers and mewing quietly like a horny female._

_"The Luxúria Flor is a plant that injects it's victims with lust venom, driving them, literally, mad with desire. Highly poisonous and fatal. Kills within hours." Chief Tieren informs._

_"Is there an antidote?" Anakin hopes desperately, wishing that his Master would keep his hands to himself. Obi-Wan nuzzles his hair, burying his nose in the wavy, dirty-blonde locks. _

_"Yes..." Tieren says hesitantly upon seeing Anakin's fiery glare._

_"Well?" Anakin asks impatiently, voice rising a couple octaves higher than he had intended. Obi-Wan rubs up against him and he feels a hardness pressing on his hip. "Stop it, Master!" _

_"He needs to mate with someone." Tieren says evenly, trying subtly scoot away from the frustrated Jedi Knight._

_"Oh?" Anakin asks warily as Obi-Wan starts to nibble on his neck._

_Tieren chuckles. "And it has to be with someone of his own species."_

_Anakin quirks a brow and tries to retain his peaceful jedi demeanor, but the weight and the implication of what he's just heard is sinking in fast and he thinks he might very much like to go stab that damn flower right in it's pollen hole. And Obi-Wan continues to grope him mercilessly in very intimate places making his face flush a warm pink. "I don't like where this is heading."_

_They are too far from any sort of human civilization. Coruscant is the nearest human population and that's two days away. Obi-Wan can't last that long, even if Anakin flew in hyperdrive the whole way. Not to mention the issue of not having a ship at the moment and not having any sort of resources to get communications to the Republic. And even if they could find their way back to the Neimoidian capitol in time, where Anakin had inadvertently crash-landed their ship, they would still have to either wait for a Republic cruiser to rescue them or for someone to fix their ship - which would take Force knows how long. Anakin groans in anguish. This mission is not going well. _

_"We'll provide you with private quarters." Tieren offers helpfully._

_"Thanks." Anakin says sarcastically and tries to wrap his brain around this new and disturbing development. Obi-Wan slips his hand down Anakin's trousers and Anakin squeaks in surprise, blushing an even deeper shade. Damn everything to Sith hell._

_Tieren leads a very irritated Anakin, with an over-sexed Obi-Wan in toe, to a private cave room reserved for guests. It's alight with torches on the walls. Animal skins cover the stone floor and there's a bed-like mat against one wall. It's large and soft. Sewn together with thick furs and stuffed with cottony plants. A large curtain of animal skin covers the cave entrance like a door. Anakin takes a look around and appraises it disdainfully. It would be nice, except for the fact that this was the place he would have to let himself be defiled by his Master. _

_"My people respect privacy. We shall not disturb you." Chief Tieren says and leaves them alone._

_Anakin sighs heavily. Obi-Wan is pressed up against his back and is practically snuggling him. The room is silent, except for Obi-Wan whispering erotic, filthy words into his ear. Anakin shudders. He pulls away from his Master's embrace and sits down on the mat. Obi-Wan does the same and immediately starts to climb on top of Anakin. "You're so going to owe me for this." Anakin says drily. _

_Obi-Wan just kisses him. He slips his tongue between Anakin's lips into his mouth as his hands caress Anakin's body. Anakin almost gags as Obi-Wan kisses him deeply, tongue practically going down his throat. Anakin feels a hand start to massage his crotch through his pants. His breath catches hard in his chest and he stiffens like a paralytic. This is too weird. He would like to get this over with, very much so, as soon as possible. _

_Anakin groans in displeasure and exhaustion as Obi-Wan strokes his thighs. This is supererogation, Anakin believes, on his part. Obi-Wan better appreciate this. He supposes he'll just have to face this, notwithstanding his discomfiture. Force knows he's tired and stressed. And this absolutely has to be done. He has no choice. Despite his severe discomfort, he is becoming painfully aroused under Obi-Wan's warm body and that hand touching him the way it is. Though with the weirdness of it all and the fact that it's his Master, Anakin decides to turn his mind off and channel all of his frustration into some form of passion as he weaves his fingers tightly into Obi-Wan's hair and deepens the kiss, pulling roughly at his lower lip with his teeth. _

_With the fierce mesh of their tongues and the blood aching in his groin, Anakin idly wonders if Obi-Wan will remember any of this afterward. Obi-Wan trusts his hips against Anakin's and Anakin lets out an aroused squeak, his cock throbbing painfully against his tightened trouser fabric. _

_"Want to fuck you." Obi-Wan groans in his ear as their crotches rub together. Anakin's cock jerks inside his restrictive trousers and he swallows. Obi-Wan kisses his jaw, then sucks on his throat, leaving dark love bites. He has a second or two to register the fingers pulling off his robes and tunic before warm hands are caressing his bare chest. Anakin's pulse is hammering in his head. Obi-Wan's fingers spread out across his flushed skin._

_"Mm," he manages, pulling at the bottom of Obi-Wan's tunic. Anakin yanks at it, pulling it over his Master's head. Prickling with heat all over, Anakin leans in to press his mouth to Obi-Wan's neck, submitting mindlessly when there's a tug at his trousers. Anakin closes his eyes, feeling Obi-Wan slide them off his hips in a hurried fashion. His heart is pounding, his blood racing in his veins, and he tries to tell himself that this whole situation isn't awkward as hell. Anakin is uncomfortable for a moment only, until Obi-Wan kisses him hard, leaving him breathless, naked, exposed, and completely aroused as he wraps his fingers around Anakin's cock, making him shudder and groan. Anakin writhes lightly as that hand strokes his cock, making him pant and ache for release. _

_Though the feeling doesn't last long and soon he finds himself being rolled onto his stomach. Obi-Wan hastily removes his own pants and is soon grinding his pelvis against Anakin's backside. The implication, when it finally penetrates his lust-hazy brain, strikes hard. It isn't as though it hasn't occurred to him how this would happen; it's not as though he's never thought about it - in fact, he's probably thought about it on some level - but still. He's going to be fucked. He's never been harder. Anakin realizes that this feels oddly right; his Master, naked and aroused, on top of him and pressing his hard cock into his ass. The rapidly-fading rational section of his brain tells him that this is wrong on so many levels, but he quiets it almost instantly. For all intents and purposes, he shouldn't be wanting this. And he didn't, but now he does - badly. _

_Obi-Wan murmurs incoherently, and then he's pushing inside Anakin. He eases his way deeper and Anakin is startled into silence by the sensation. His mouth falls open in a soundless groan. Finally, Obi-Wan is able to press himself all the way along Anakin's back and use both hands to draw him firmly, all the way back onto his cock, urging a hot, deep penetration that makes Anakin cry out. _

_"Oh, Master," he rasps, screwing his eyes shut and splaying his hands against the fur mat. Obi-Wan's cock inside him touches secret nerve endings that blaze pleasure all the way from his spine to his fingertips. The sound of Obi-Wan's shaky inhalation shocks down his back, and combined with the inital thrust of hips, there's no suppressing the harsh moan that rips out of him._

_Pushing back into each stroke, his heart leaps over and over at the reality of what's happening to him; Obi-Wan Kenobi is fucking him, and he likes it. He knows he won't last though, the searing newness of this feeling is pushing him quickly and relentlessly toward the edge of release. He stretches, strains against Obi-Wan, wanting him deeper, harder, gripping around the cock inside him. Anakin whimpers and then hisses at the unexpected pain of Obi-Wan's teeth sinking into his shoulder coupled with intense pleasure of Obi-Wan's cock slamming into his prostate. He bites on his lower lip. Obi-Wan fucks him harder, faster, filling the cave-like room with hot, dirty, erotic sounds, harsh breath and wanton demands. He can feel his testicles tightening as he's fucked to orgasm and, as if knowing this, Obi-Wan reaches down between Anakin's thighs to give them a rough squeeze. _

_"Ugh... fuck..." Anakin half groans, half whimpers and closes his eyes as he starts to lose it, crying out and panting from exertion as a flood of delicious sensation ignites his insides and he comes in powerful, shaky spurts all over the fur bed-like mat without even touching his own swollen cock. Then Obi-Wan is shuddering, spilling his semen inside Anakin with a low, feral growl that makes Anakin shiver. Not only can he feel Obi-Wan ejaculating inside him and the harsh twitch of tired muscles against his warm skin, he can feel his Master's orgasm through their connection in the Force. And it's amazing. It's overwhelming his senses and he thinks he's never felt anything so thrilling. Not even flying._

_Anakin pants harshly as the after-effects of his orgasm subside, the pulsing in his groin slows and he suddenly feels very exhausted. Obi-Wan rests, stretched out and pressed against Anakin's sweaty back with his cock still inside him. All of Anakin's limbs hurt and he thinks he won't be able to hold Obi-Wan's weight much longer. He's so close to collapsing right now, and even though he doesn't want to move, he still wishes that Obi-Wan would get off him so that he doesn't have to remain on his hands and knees. And as his ill-fated luck would have it, Obi-Wan loses consciousness in that moment and sags against Anakin's bare back. Anakin's muscles give out and he's being pinned underneath Obi-Wan's body. _

_"Shit." Anakin hisses quietly and starts to wriggle. He manages to slip out from under Obi-Wan and stretches out next to him on the fur mat. He's naked and a bit cold and very sleepy. Obi-Wan's passed out like a ton of rocks and snoring softly beside him. "I guess he's going to live." Anakin mutters as he feels around the stone floor on the side of the mat in search of some kind of blanket. He finds a large pelt of some creature. It'll have to do. He drapes it over himself and Obi-Wan and falls asleep almost immediately. Anakin awakes a few hours later to a voice saying his name. _

_"Anakin?" Obi-Wan croaks, a little confused and disoriented. Anakin sighs and snuggles closer to the naked body beside him. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan practically shouts in alarm and tries to pull away too quickly that he ends up falling off the mat and onto the pelt-covered stone floor. Anakin is jerked awake by the loudness and sudden movements to see a wild looking and slightly frightened Obi-Wan, half propped up on his hands, sitting on the floor. "What in blazes is going on?!" Obi-Wan asks, voice rising in pitch, as he is completely freaking out from waking up naked with his former padawan. Anakin rolls onto his stomach to get a better look at his Master, who has moved several feet away from him, and notes that Obi-Wan looks very sexy just waking up all naked and ruffled. "What happened? Did we-?" Obi-Wan trails off, unable to say the rest of that sentence outloud. _

_Anakin nods weakly. "Yes. Yes, we did," he says and closed his eyes as he runs a hand through his sleep hair. _

_Oh, dear..." Obi-Wan says, and crosses his arms over his chest in an act of self-protection and modesty. "What in the blazes happened?" Obi-Wan seems to not remember the majority of recent events. The poison that had him in his lust-fueled state must have an effect on his memory aswell._

_Anakin sighs softly and lets out a wry chuckle, "Let's just say I saved your life... again."_

* * *

_Luxúria Flor is Catalan for Lust Flower._

_I'd like to acknowledge Google Traslate and Wookieepedia, for which they helped me write this fanfiction. I spent 12+ hours on Wookiepedia doing alot of research. I love them. They're my giant Star Wars Reference Guide. This is a Trilogy, so expect 2 more parts of this fic. If you fav/alert this fic, please leave feedback. I'm very self-conscious about my writing. _


	2. Coruscant Interlude

_**Luxúria Flor: Chapter II - Coruscant Interlude **_

_Afterward, Anakin had to explain to Obi-Wan exactly what had happened, much to his own and Obi-Wan's embarrassment. Obi-Wan had been blushing furiously, unable to meet the eyes of the man whom he had been intimate with not ten hours ago; Anakin understood that. He honestly didn't know how he could battle side by side with Obi-Wan now. He knew he'd have to suck it up and pretend that nothing had ever happened, but how could he? He'd actually had sex with his master; the one person in his life that has consistently been here for him whenever he needed something and - as disturbing as it was - he'd enjoyed it immensely. Obi-Wan was like a father to Anakin. A brother. A friend. And now a lover? Anakin honestly didn't know how to cope. It was conflicting; Jedi - especially Masters and their Padawans - aren't supposed to have sex with each other. And yet, Obi-Wan had given him the best orgasm of his entire life. Anakin shivered at that knowledge, remembering how it felt to be penetrated by his Master. _

_They managed to get a message to their clone battalion a few days later, who sent a prompt transport to pick them up and take them to Tarko-se. Cody commented that Anakin and Obi-Wan looked like hell. He also noticed the lack of communication and awkward silence that stretched on between his Generals, Skywalker and Kenobi. And then he had the bloody nerve to ask if something happened down there, in the forest. Anakin snorted in derision and kept his gaze firmly on anything but the man at his side. Obi-Wan, however, looked away from Cody as his face heated and to reveal that something did indeed happen. And if the blush on General Kenobi's face was anything to go by, it was something very interesting to say the least. But Cody let the subject drop, knowing pressing the Generals would only exacerbate their irritation._

_They arrived at Tarko-Se later that day, taking a speeder to a place called the Cato Suites where Anakin and Obi-Wan would be staying during their mission. Due to their earlier encounter, Anakin proceeded to take a very long and very hot shower. His body felt filthy - in more ways than one - after what it's had to endure. He blushed in shame and arousal as he remembered the noises he made underneath his Master; his cries of pleasure. Nothing had felt better than being taken by Obi-Wan and under the hot spray sluicing down his body, Anakin felt himself getting hard. So he shielded his thoughts and wrapped a hand around his aching member while the object of his forbidden desires reported to the Council on the state of their mission. Obi-Wan told them everything he could... excluding practically raping his former apprentice. He doubted they would appreciate that. _

_.:.:.:.:.:._

_Later that night, Obi-Wan felt an unusual mental tug on the connection that he shared with Anakin. Obi-Wan was in his own room, going over tactical data. The pull on his mind was faint, so he just ignored it and went back to the work he'd been previously invested in. But then he felt it again a few minutes later, only stronger this time. Obi-Wan wondered what was happening. Why in the blazes would Anakin be trying to summon him so subtly in the middle of the night through their Force bond? He was literally less than ten feet away, in the next room. Surely, the knight couldn't be that lazy? Obi-Wan hauled himself up from the desk, where he was pouring over a multitude of holograms that were displayed, and walked over to his bedroom door. It slid open automatically, allowing him access to the living area and Anakin's bedroom door. Obi-Wan knocked, but there was no answer. He waited patiently for a moment, and was about to knock again, when he heard a soft whimper; in his head and behind the door. Maybe Anakin was having a nightmare? For some reason, Obi-Wan felt as though it were somehow very wrong for him to intrude on Anakin, even though he'd comforted the boy for years whilst he had nightmares. Surely that shouldn't change? Even if they knew each other better than any other master and apprentice. Still... it was awkward. He wouldn't lie about that. _

_Using the Force, Obi-Wan slid Anakin's bedroom door open and crossed the threshold. It was mostly dark in the room, aside from the soft moonlight coming in through the windows facing the city. Obi-Wan moved to Anakin's bedside and sat gently on the edge of the mattress. He noticed then, that his old padawan was lying on his stomach, mouth slightly parted as he panted lightly and a thin sheen of sweat was prominent on his face. Concern wrinkled Obi-Wan's brow and he was about to lay a hand on Anakin's shoulder, when Anakin squirmed and said something unintelligible. Obi-Wan sat there for a moment, unsure, but then he did touch the space of bare skin between Anakin's shoulders in an attempt at soothing reassurance, convinced that Anakin was having a nightmare. He tried to use their bond to send Anakin soothing vibrations through the Force that would, as it usually did, make his nightmares go away. And after several long seconds, he thought it worked, but then Anakin squirmed again. Something must be wrong with Obi-Wan's mental concentration. He'd just have to try harder. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and was about to try again, but Anakin then let out a very low, impassioned moan, and uttered a very audible, "Fuck me." Obi-Wan blushed furiously and snapped his hand back from Anakin's warm skin like it had stung him. Obi-Wan felt his heart race and his hand shake. Okay, this was more than a little awkward, and the way that Anakin had moaned so ardently made him feel dirty. For all his Jedi serenity, Obi-Wan could not keep the blood from rushing to his penis. _

_With hastened steps, Obi-Wan fled back to his own room and desperately tried to make his burgeoning erection go away. But in the end, no amount of meditation helped and he'd have to resort to masturbating if he wanted to get any sleep tonight. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed, stroking himself off, languidly pushing his cock into his warm hand. His breath was coming in light, shallow pants and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hold in a soft cry of pleasure. He would come soon; he could feel his full testicles begin to draw up and he thumbed the oozing slit of his pulsing cock. Then Anakin's voice sounded in his head again through their bond, desperate and needy. Obi-Wan came. Hard. He spurted and came all over his hand and the floor between his legs, all the while unable to get the image of Anakin's perfect lips, moaning in pleasure, out of his filthy, depraved mind. He was so screwed. _

_.:.:.:.:.:._

_Over the next week or so, Obi-Wan found it very hard to even look at Anakin, much less fight alongside him or even talk to the poor guy. It wasn't his fault that Obi-Wan had gotten himself attacked by a flower and had inadvertently raped Anakin and then jerked off while thinking about him. Obi-Wan felt so horrible, especially when they were sitting around the Holonet, going over a debriefing, and his eyes wandered to Anakin's crotch. Obi-Wan licked his lips and suddenly found himself curious as to what it would be like to undo those tight pants with his teeth and lick the head of that-_

_"Master? Are you all right?" Anakin questioned, blushing and subtly crossing his legs. Obviously having picked up on Obi-Wan's thought's through their connection. Obi-Wan was very good at shielding, but it was harder with Anakin. They were very close. Although he did notice that Anakin was shielding from everyone lately. Even from his master. Obi-Wan coughed and turned away, saying nothing. And Anakin kept his legs crossed for the remainder of that meeting._

_That night, Obi-Wan accidently witnessed part of one of Anakin's dreams. He had been lying in bed, trying to sleep, and it was so unexpected that Obi-Wan had yelped and covered his mouth. The image Anakin was unwittingly showing him was one of erotic bondage that involved chains, leather gloves, and Obi-Wan's bare ass. Obi-Wan's mouth went very dry as he was helpless to lay there and watch the display in Anakin's unconscious mind. It was indeed a turn-on though, and for the second night in a row, Obi-Wan found himself with his hand down his pants, crying out Anakin's name into his pillow as he shot off his orgasm into the sheets. He was certain this madness would be his undoing. _

_.:.:.:.:.:._

_And the next day, Anakin walked in on Obi-Wan in the fresher of their quarters. Obi-Wan was in the shower, washing his hair and body under the warm spray of water, when suddenly he sensed the door open and a familiar presence invade his personal space (which for the moment was the whole fresher). Feeling a prickly sensation on the back of his neck, Obi-Wan turned to look at Anakin, who just stood there stock still and completely naked with that doe-in-the-headlights look. And Obi-Wan's eyes wandered to his former apprentice's crotch again; bare and hanging between his legs, already starting to get hard. Obi-Wan licked his lips._

_"Apparently, you forgot I told you that I was going to shower this morning?" Obi-Wan broke the silence with a bit of wry humour, desperately trying to mask the husky tone in his voice from the arousal that threatened to consume him. Anakin had the decency to blush, but he did not look away. Instead, he shocked Obi-Wan as he stepped into the shower and pushed his former master up against the tiled wall. Anakin pressed rough, bruising kisses to Obi-Wan's lips as their bodies pressed together, slick and wet under the warm water._

_Obi-Wan tried to squirm away. "Wh-what are you doing?" he gasped out between kisses, feeling as if his world had just been tilted on its axis. Anakin cupped Obi-Wan's face, running his finger along that firm, whiskered jaw as he ran his tongue over Obi-Wan's kiss-swollen bottom lip. _

_"Want you... Need you," Anakin panted, barely pulling away from the kiss, "All I think about... All I dream about... You won't get out of my fucking head." Anakin punctuated that last sentence by roughly biting his master's bottom lip. Obi-Wan let out a strangled moan. Even with all his fantasies, he knew this was wrong. He knew this was not something he should willingly engage in. Fantasies are one thing. So is being drugged by a plant. _

_"This type of behavior is... very inappropriate for a-a master and their former apprentice... t-to engage in." Obi-Wan choked out as best he could while Anakin's sinfully talented hands massaged the firm, taut muscles of his arse. _

_"Master, this is no different than in the forest, you do realise." Obi-Wan grunted as his hands came up involuntarily to rest on Anakin's hips. "I know you want this Master. I can sense it when you look at me." Anakin, slipped a finger along Obi-Wan's quivering, puckered entrance. _

_"You... you know no such... thing, Padawan." Obi-Wan gasped out, trying to keep his mind clear and hoping to retain the upper hand in this situation. He was the master, after all._

_"I heard you cry out my name last night, Obi-Wan," Anakin practically purred in his master's ear as his middle finger pushed inside Obi-Wan's tight passage. And Obi-Wan nearly choked as that finger invaded him in such a way that left him begging for more, "I want to fuck you senseless..." Anakin breathed. Obi-Wan tried to think clearly and form a half coherent sentence between Anakin's filthy words and arousing touches. He tried to point out that he hadn't been in his right mind, but Anakin was grinding his pelvis into Obi-Wan's and had him pinned against the wall. Eventually, Obi-Wan gathered enough strength to shove a disappointed and painfully aroused Anakin from the shower stall, with a little help from the Force. _

_"This is highly inappropriate." Obi-Wan said, trying to sound proper instead of… something else. Anakin half glared, half pouted, then stalked from the fresher to distance himself from his stuck-up, prudish Master. But Obi-Wan couldn't deny his desires forever..._

_.:.:.:.:.:._

_The next morning, Obi-Wan made a vow that he would not have any sexual interactions with Anakin ever again. He couldn't allow himself to commit such vile acts and besmirch the Jedi Order! Obi-Wan swore to himself that their torrid little affair was over. In believing that it was all a terrible mistake, he allowed himself to be able to look Anakin in the eye again. He even spoke to Anakin like a normal human being... it just took longer meditation sessions than was technically normal for a Jedi Master, but Obi-Wan was managing. And he would continue to do so even if it killed him... he hoped. _

_Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Anakin was (shockingly) trying to implement that exact same method to his own life and desires. The only problem was that he'd always hated meditation and had never bothered to learn it well enough when Obi-Wan was desperately willing to teach him, and now he couldn't ask Obi-Wan for help because that would defeat the whole damn purpose! He sucked at meditation to the point that he couldn't even make his hard-on go away. Anakin sighed and again resorted to masturbating to tame his ravenous body, cursing that stupid plant to death as he came in his pants. He still thought of a naked Obi-Wan fucking him senseless._

_.:.:.:.:.:._

_Two nights later, Obi-Wan was half asleep when his bedroom door automatically opened. It didn't really register in his mind. He was tired and content with the evening's relaxing shower and meditation. He and Anakin had gone through a particularly rough battle, defeating swarms of droids, and their proximity hadn't bothered him once. The mattress dipped as weight was added to it, and in the back of Obi-Wan's mind, he knew that was odd. Anakin's warm body slipped into bed with him, underneath the sheets. His mind snapped into focus as he felt the tug of multiple tiny buttons at his fly. Anakin could feel that hardening cock underneath those pants, reactive and delicious against his palm that pulled a low, stifled groan from Obi-Wan. He should stop this. He needed to stop this. He was about to speak his hearty protests, but a rough pinch on the tip of his penis silenced him. With lust-darkened eyes, there was a low hum of approval from Anakin and then Obi-Wan was caught in a riptide of pleasure as he was taken into a hot, wet mouth and stroked by a devious tongue. Anakin's warm mouth engulfed his cock; licking the underside, sucking the head, and tonguing the slit to the point that he was at the mercy of Anakin's and his own sexual desires. Obi-Wan arched up into that delicious mouth sucking him off. Fuck it all. It felt so good. _

_Anakin sucked him to orgasm that night, massaging his Master's swollen testicles as he came hard in his waiting mouth. And he had swallowed most of the semen that spilled between his lips, enjoying the delicious, bitter taste of everything his Master had given him. Obi-Wan had sighed and collapsed back into his bed, mumbling something about the Jedi Code and being discreet, but Anakin wasn't listening. He knew Obi-Wan had given up fighting what they both so desperately wanted._

_After that Obi-Wan just cast aside his grievances and went along for the ride. Anakin was attractive. Their sex was rough and passionate. It was all his own fault anyway, for letting Anakin lead them through that blasted, so-called shortcut. That was the best two weeks of their lives, until then their mission got too much priority. They were called on when Palpatine got himself kidnapped, and because of that Anakin and Obi-Wan had hardly had any time to be alone... _

_.:.:.:.:.:._

Anakin falls asleep again on the couch in the living area of the apartment, curled on his side, facing the back of the couch. Padme wakes early to go to work, leaving her tired, Jedi husband to nap the day away. He and Obi-Wan did, after all, just save the Chancellor's life. Anakin deserves a break.

Padme strides lightly around the rooms of her apartment, gathering the things she'll need for work. She laughs lightly to herself and wishes that she could take the day off just to snuggle with Ani. But alas, that is not going to happen. She is an important senator, and there is work to be done!

She plants a light kiss on her Ani's cheek, feeling lucky and content to be carrying his child. She's on her way out the door, when it whooshes open to reveal a familiar and friendly, robe-clad Jedi.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan." Padme says politely, offering her friend a warm smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Padme," Obi-Wan says, feeling a little uneasy as snippets of Anakin's dreams leak into his mind through their connection. Obi-Wan swallows and summons all his strength to not turn bright red. It would be hard to explain to Padme, Anakin's loyal wife, why he suddenly went all flushed in the face from simply talking to her - as it would seem. She might get a wild idea that he fancies her.

"I thought you had classes today?" Padme inquires, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Ah, I did," Obi-Wan replies, "They were cancelled."

Padme looks curious, "Why?"

Obi-Wan smiles and shakes his head, in part for what he is about to say, and for the strong sense of arousal vibrating off Anakin in his sleep.

"My classes were cancelled when one of my padawan students suddenly decided to streak down the hall. It apparently was a dare from a few other padawans, but he will still be reprimanded nevertheless. I have a council meeting in the evening regarding this incident, so I decided to come by early to see Anakin. We were going to meet later, but my plans have changed." Obi-Wan lets out a breathy sigh, hoping that none of it sounded too rushed.

"All right. Well, I have to go, but it was nice speaking with you, Obi-Wan. Anakin will be pleased to see you." Padme says in her usual docile manner. Such a sweet woman.

"It was nice speaking with you as well, Padme." Obi-Wan says, offering her a smile as she walks out the door, feeling appreciative that she's as innocent and naive as she is. He couldn't bare having to confess to her all the things he's done to her husband, nor could be imagine her reaction if she found out. She is so prim and proper; her husband having an affair with another man, especially one of her friends, would be devastating.

The door slides close of its own volition behind Padme as Obi-Wan steps farther into the room, closer to Anakin. The apartment is silent, save for Obi-Wan's light steps and Anakin's soft breathing. It's mid-day and the whole apartment is alight with the sun pouring through the open windows. Obi-Wan can see waves of traffic flying past outside, but that's not what concerns him. He came here to see Anakin. Obi-Wan sits on the coffee table directly in front of the couch where Anakin now sleeps, smiling slightly as the young knight practically purrs at his proximity. Even in sleep, Anakin is hyper-aware of Obi-Wan.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan breathes, and a second later, sleepy, aroused eyes are locked on his. Obi-Wan feels heat rising in his face again.

"Hello, Master," Anakin says, very pleased to his friend. He stretches languidly on the couch. He's shirtless, Obi-Wan notes, mouth going dry. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

Obi-Wan smiles, taking his bottom lips between his teeth and biting it. "Yes... Well, plans have changed."

"Oh, I see," Anakin says, smile playing on his lips as he sits up and leans into the couch. "Couldn't wait to see me, could you?" Anakin asks, playful teasing in his voice.

"Arrogant prat." Obi-Wan utters, making Anakin laugh heartily.

"You love it." Anakin says, leaning forward to run his hand along Obi-Wan's clothed thigh. He was wearing his usual cream-coloured pants and tunic with the light brown robes over, looking so sexy. Obi-Wan looks away as Anakin's lustful gaze becomes a little too intense. "I'm glad you're here." Anakin whispers, ceasing his ministrations on his Master's thigh and scooting over a tad to allow Obi-Wan some room on the couch. Anakin smiles a very coy smile as he pats the cushion next to him in invitation for Obi-Wan to join him. Obi-Wan grins and moves from the coffee table to sit beside his lover. He can already feel his pulse hammering his ears.

Without waiting or even asking for permission, Anakin sprawls across Obi-Wan's lap like a very affectionate cat. His head rested on Obi-Wan's thighs as he gazes up into warm blue eyes. "Pet me?" Anakin inquires. Obi-Wan smiles, feeling very endeared to Anakin's weird little quirks as he begins to stroke those soft, wavy, dirty-blonde locks. Anakin hums in appreciation as his eyes slowly fall shut. As silly as all this is, Obi-Wan enjoys petting his former apprentice's hair and running his fingers through it. "Mmm... so nice." Anakin mumbles, "You've gotten very good at this."

Obi-Wan scoffs playfully, "Of course. I've become the Hero With No Fear's personal groomer." At this Anakin sits up and laughs loudly.

"You make me sound like I'm some animal," he says with feigned indignation.

"Only in bed." Obi-Wan mutters, mostly to himself. Anakin catches that and a wicked smirk forms on those perfect, pink lips.

"I won't deny that," Anakin says, in a low growl. And then he's back on Obi-Wan's lap, but this time he's straddling Obi-Wan between his thighs. Obi-Wan looks up into Anakin's face curiously with an eyebrow raised. Anakin's mouth twitches and he looks pointedly at Obi-Wan's lips as if asking permission to kiss him. Obi-Wan runs his fingers along the small of Anakin's bare back and quirks a small smile, silently encouraging the knight to act. Anakin leans forward to kiss his Master's lips, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes.

It's just a touch of mouths, Obi-Wan's facial hair tickling Anakin's nose and cheeks, but he doesn't mind. He loves Obi-Wan's beard. It's sexy and sophisticated and he wouldn't have it any other way. Obi-Wan smiles, pushing into the kiss prodding at Anakin's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Anakin obliges, parting his lips to allow his lover's tongue exploration. He would ever get enough of tasting Obi-Wan or the closeness that they share. Anakin practically purrs, a low hum rumbling on his throat as his Master's deft hands stroke up along his sides and bare chest; calloused fingers skating over smooth skin and firm muscle, sending shivers up Anakin's spine. He presses his chest to Obi-Wan's, kissing deeper, desiring to be closer. It still feels weird kissing the man who has practically raised him since he was a boy and cared for him and was sixteen years his senior, but this man was warm and familiar and an amazing kisser and just so comfortable to be around. Anakin smirks against Obi-Wan's mouth, but then suddenly half yelps, half squeaks as those deft fingers pinch his nipple. Obi-Wan can't resist chuckling at him and how cute the noises he makes are. Anakin knows that's _exactly_ why Obi-Wan is laughing and frowns in indignation.

He then latches onto Obi-Wan's throat, sucking and biting, leaving little purple marks that clearly say, "Mine!" and effectively shutting Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan sighs in pleasure, leaning his head back to allow Anakin more access to his throat. He loves it when Ani sucks his neck. The side, just under his jaw, is incredibly sensitive and one of his secret erogenous zones that's hardwired straight to his penis. Anakin knows this and loves to lick it and give it special attention, like now. When Anakin had discovered that spot, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would exploit it fully, and he has. Obi-Wan's eyes roll back and he lets out a tortured groan as two things happen simultaneously; Anakin roughly grazes his sensitive spot with a sharp canine and grinds his crotch against Obi-Wan's quickly hardening member through their thin trouser fabric. "Oh, fuck." Obi-Wan breathes, reaching up to cup Anakin's arse that keeps torturously squirming in his lap, right against his straining erection. It's maddening.

"Been wanting this so bad... ever since we left the Outer Rim." Anakin whispers between his sucking and kissing. "Kept me waiting... too long." Obi-Wan arched into Anakin, enjoying every bite and lap at his throat. It's like he's the Chosen One's staple diet.

"Not... my f-fault. Had to... save Palpatine." Obi-Wan gasps as he tries to form coherent speech.

"Yes... is... your fault," Anakin disagrees, "Could have... fucked... on... Grievous's ship." Obi-Wan let out an oddly strangled sound; half moan, half laugh of terror. Anakin chuckles, knowing exactly what his Master thinks of that. Obi-Wan would never, in his life, risk being captured with his pants down. Literally.

"Wh-when would... we have had... the time?" Obi-Wan breathes, enjoying his lover's attention.

"In... the elevator?" Anakin suggests darkly. Obi-Wan chuckles lightly, panting with desire. Although the thought was quite exhibitionist, it turns Anakin on very much. His tight pants are quickly becoming _too tight._ He starts pulling at Obi-Wan's tunic.

"Take this off," he demands huskily as he abandons Obi-Wan's neck and begins to work at Obi-Wan's belt, "Want to see you naked. Now." That sends a sharp jolt straight to Obi-Wan's penis and all he can do is nod as he hastens to remove his clothing that is making him feel too warm and uncomfortable. His cock pulses and throbs eagerly in his pants and he longs to bury it inside Anakin, visualising the young knight writhing under him. That thought is almost enough to make him come in his trousers right then. "Ngh..." Obi-Wan groans.

Anakin chuckles as he divests Obi-Wan of his belt while Obi-Wan somehow manages to pull his tunic over his head with moderate ease. Anakin slides off Obi-Wan's laps and hooks his thumbs under the waistband and Obi-Wan lifts his hips, allowing Anakin to slide them down around his knees. Anakin gives a low groan of appreciation as he looks down at his Master's erection. It stands shamelessly, begging for attention. Anakin grins and looks up into Obi-Wan's lust-filled eyes, as he traces the skin of Obi-Wan's inner thighs, coercing them to open and arch up, pushing Obi-Wan's knees further apart. Anakin brushes his mouth over Obi-Wan's testicles, tongue teasing them, a low hum vibrating through his chest. Obi-Wan's fingers curl into tight fists, his teeth clench as he tries to hold in the sound of ecstasy that's rushing through him.

"Oh," Obi-Wan pants out, shifting up further, shaky as he looks down to see those lips suck on one of his balls. Obi-Wan gasps. It's hot and delicious. "Fuck!" He cries out, as the sucking intensifies. Immediately, those lust-lidded eyes snap open and fix on his face, smouldering with desire. That alone nearly undoes him. His entire body shivers, his cock leaking pre-emission. Anakin's mouth drifts up at a leisurely pace, slowly licking up the shaft until he is lapping torturously at the swollen head of Obi-Wan's organ. All the while, Anakin holds his gaze. Then those lips swallow him whole.

Obi-Wan's head flies back, pressing hard into the back of the couch, his jaw hanging open with a silent groan in this torrent of rushing pleasure. Obi-Wan can feel his cock pulsing desperately in Anakin's talented mouth as it sucks intoxicatingly. That tongue caresses the underside, lashing the sensitive flesh beneath his foreskin. "Nngh... shit... A-Ana... k-kin." Obi-Wan shudders, delirious with arousal as he feels the tip of his cock hitting the back of his lover's throat. It's wrong and erotic all kinds of fantastic. And Obi-Wan has no regrets about being attacked by that plant on Cato Neimoidia. None.

"You are delicious." Anakin says huskily and grazes his teeth over Obi-Wan's dark pink tip. Obi-Wan's body trembles.

"Ugh... going to come." he gasps out and Anakin releases his pulsing erection, giving Obi-Wan a feral smirk; he indeed does look like a beautiful, devilish beast, running purely on lust and testosterone. Painfully slowly, Anakin undoes the buttons of his own pants, sliding them down to his ankles, before kicking them away and all Obi-Wan can do is watch the torturous display of his lover stripping before him, teasing him, as he ogles his perfect and lightly battle-scarred body. Anakin then slides back onto Obi-Wan's lap, pressing his naked arse into his Master's groin and licking his suddenly dry lips in an almost seductive fashion. Obi-Wan is transfixed, staring into Anakin's intense gaze and burning with the raw passion and heat between them. He reaches up to caress the side of Anakin's face in the most tender, adoring manner and Anakin leans into the touch; eyes falling shut and a sigh escaping his parted lips. For all his bravado, Obi-Wan knows Anakin is a romanticist at heart. And he simply adores that about his former apprentice. He secretly is too, he realises, as he presses a chaste kiss to Anakin's lips, which the young man returns eagerly.

Obi-Wan then rocks his hips up, desperately seeking the delicious warmth that had previously left him. Just as he does so, however, Anakin rolls his hips back, allowing Obi-Wan's erection to slide sensuously along his entrance. "Ugh..." Obi-Wan hisses breathily, his eyes flickering shut for a moment. His chest heaves and he can't help but continue to shamelessly grind his eager member against Anakin's arse, coating it with his own pre-come. He is rutting against Anakin now as his young lover is writhing erotically in his lap.

"Want you... inside me... Master." Anakin moans breathily right into Obi-Wan's ear, making the older Jedi shiver, before inevitably starting his assault on Obi-Wan's erogenous throat once more and licking his way up to Obi-Wan's earlobe and snagging it between his teeth.

"Oh, fuck... Padawan... You're gonna make me come." Anakin smirks against Obi-Wan's neck and well-trimmed beard at his words. It makes him hot when they slip back into their Master and Padawan roles during sex. Which happens almost every time.

Obi-Wan's lashes flutter open again and he licks his lips when Anakin shifts, grasping Obi-Wan's cock at the base, guiding it to his entrance. Obi-Wan could feel the muscles twitch against his cock and he exhales harshly. Anakin chuckles, pinning both of Obi-Wan's hands in his against the back of the couch, looking down at him with a mischievous expression tinged with devotion. Obi-Wan gives a deep groan, his body tense with pleasure. Above him, Anakin's back is arched, his muscles taut as he shifts and lowers himself onto Obi-Wan's lap, erection penetrating him fully. "Oh lord..." Obi-Wan moans just as Anakin gives a purr-like gasp. "You're so… tight and... hot and… Oh, fuck... I can feel your heart beating," gasps out in a breathy, husky voice; so painfully hard.

Anakin chuckles breathlessly, then he moves and Obi-Wan's breath catches. His hips rocking up and down, spasms shaking his body as he thrusts up into Anakin, who sharply grunts.

"Feels... so good," Anakin pants, every muscle tensing visibly. "Ugh..." Obi-Wan thrusts harder into the body above him, loving the way Anakin's sweaty curls swing with their movements and his mouth hangs open in silent cries as he rides his Master; the way Anakin's own hard penis rubs against his stomach and the trail of reddish-brown hair below his navel, smearing it with pre-come.

His lips are tinged with a flustered grin. Obi-Wan's skin burns with the most vibrant flush and Anakin leans down to steal a breathless kiss from his lips, still grinding his hips into Obi-Wan's thrusts. Breaking free of Anakin's now lax grip, Obi-Wan's hands fly up and seize Anakin hips roughly, and presses their mouths together in a passionate kiss; caressing that tongue with his own as he sits up straighter, rocking Anakin back and forth, harder and harder on his swollen shaft. Then he strikes that magical spot deep inside and Anakin nearly screams as he presses closer to his beloved Master, head falling onto Obi-Wan's sweaty shoulder, panting right into his ear. He was so close and Anakin was groaning lowly against his neck now, the noises mingling with his own harsh breathing.

"D-Deeper... h-harder," Anakin growls, desire vibrating through him.

Obi-Wan's fingers tighten on Anakin's hips as white-hot ecstasy bursts behind his taut balls. He reaches desperately for Anakin's cock that is caught between their stomachs and jerks him roughly, trying to bring Anakin off with him. At that moment his own orgasm surges through his cock, spurting inside Anakin and he thrusts his hips upward roughly as Anakin seizes him by the shoulders,

"Oh... Padawan." Obi-Wan cries, biting and sucking on Anakin's shoulder as he rides out his pulsing orgasm. Anakin lets out a strangled whine against Obi-Wan's neck soon after as he comes, spilling himself in Obi-Wan's hand, come spurting onto his Master's stomach. Obi-Wan has nothing left, collapsing back into the couch, enjoying the sweaty afterglow as his heart rate slows and he finally catches his breath, Anakin doing the same.

Obi-Wan's head falls back in exhaustion. Anakin is resting heavily against him, warm breath cooling his damp, sweaty skin. Nimble fingers come up, playing with the hairs on his chest; gently tugging and twirling. A small, tired smile forms on Obi-Wan's lips and he runs his fingers up along Anakin's spine in a tender motion. Anakin sighs pleasantly, enjoying the touches; the closeness; and his amazing post-orgasm bliss as he nuzzles Obi-Wan's neck; planting feather-light kisses on damp skin. Obi-Wan exhales and closes his eyes, feeling as if he could almost go back to sleep. Almost. He still has another class to teach in an hour or so; Tactical Arts of Dueling, a class for older younglings - soon to be Padawans. And he had skipped over here during his lunch break for a sexual interlude with Anakin, not that he minds. Not in the least. Though he is getting a bit hungry...

"Master?" Anakin whispers sweetly, diverting Obi-Wan's attention from his own thoughts.

"Hm?" Obi-Wan grunts lightly in inquiry, eyes still closed.

"I love you." Anakin mutters those three forbidden little words and Obi-Wan's whole body tenses. Feeling the sudden shift in his Master's demeanor, Anakin looks up into Obi-Wan's face a bit, curious.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan begins tersely, feeling all too uncomfortable with the sudden confession, "I... you... you know that-"

"We're Jedi and attachment is forbidden. Love is forbidden. Flirting is forbidden. Sneezing cross-eyed is forbidden. Yes, Obi-Wan, you've said as much already." Anakin cuts him off brusquely. Obi-Wan can't help it, he has to chuckle at that last one. "But so is having sex with your Padawan on your lunch break." Anakin then points out.

Obi-Wan sighs. Anakin's got him there. He's breaking the Code just as much; he's just as responsible in all this, if not more so because he's the one who initiated it after that plant attacked him. And he supposes that he can't fault Anakin for feeling the way that he does; he becomes attached very easily to things for not having been trained from a younger age. That is precisely why Yoda had not wanted him in the first place. He was too old to become a proper Jedi. That makes Obi-Wan cringe and he knows Anakin feels it. But Anakin is a great Jedi; one of the best! The Hero With No Fear; The Chosen One. Obi-Wan quirks a small smile, feeling overwhelmingly grateful to the Force for having brought Anakin into his life. There's no other Jedi that he'd rather fight beside... or be intimate with. Anakin was truly one of the best in every sense. He was precious to Obi-Wan; like a fine, rare stone. Anakin is beautiful, but not flawless. And, Obi-Wan realises, that's why he's so drawn to Anakin. Because The Chosen One, whom most would assume would be the pinacle of Jedi perfection, is in fact, the most unconventional Jedi in the order. That thought makes Obi-Wan grin happily and he looks over to Anakin.

"What?" Anakin questions curiously, wondering why Obi-Wan is smiling so... endearingly. Obi-Wan shakes his head.

"Nothing... It's just... I'm so glad that our ship was damaged in the escape from Naboo and we had to make an emergency landing on Tatooine. Otherwise... I wouldn't have met you."

Anakin chuckles, presses his face into Obi-Wan's neck and whispers, "It was the will of the Force, Master. As Master Yoda says, everything happens for a reason." Obi-Wan nods slightly and tilts his head to rest against his lover's,

"Yes... But I would bet the Force had a nice laugh when crash-landed in that Neimoidian forest, knowing what would come of that." Obi-Wan says wryly. Anakin smiles.

"I bet," he agrees.

After that they share a moment of amicable silence full of soft touches and gently caresses, naked; Anakin on Obi-Wan's lap and still joined with him. Obi-Wan stretches and Anakin sits up a little straighter.

"We should probably get dressed." Anakin proposes, bracing his palm against Obi-Wan's lightly haired chest for leverage and he starts to get off Obi-Wan's warm lap. Obi-Wan smiles and nods in agreement as his hands run the length of Anakin's hips and thighs.

"Indeed, but I am in need of a shower first." As Anakin gets up, Obi-Wan's now soft penis slides out of him. Obi-Wan stands too.

"Yeah," Anakin says, a mischievous smile suddenly on his lips, "May I join you?" Obi-Wan shakes his head and chuckles, turning his back on Anakin and walking to the fresher. His hips and arse unwittingly swaying in such a way and makes Anakin's cock start to harden almost immediately. _I love the way he walks._ Anakin thinks, automatically following his Master like a horny male chasing a female in heat.

"Yes," Obi-Wan says, "But no funny business. I have to be back at the Temple in twenty minutes." Anakin chuckles, "Yes, Master."

Thirty-five minutes later, Obi-Wan is walking into his Tactical Arts of Dueling class with a slight, barely noticeable limp; his students already there and wondering where Master Kenobi has been for the last fifteen minutes. He tells them that he got held up, but quickly, skillfully changes the subject and starts the class. Just them his stomach rumbles and he groans in irritation. He forgot to eat. _Kriff Anakin!_

Meanwhile, Anakin's in the kitchen at his and Padme's apartment, comfortably leaning against the counter, now fully dressed, sipping a large cup of rich, black coffee and visualising Obi-Wan, hot, wet, coming and crying out in the shower as Anakin fucked him, pressed up against the wall. Anakin smiles and takes another sip of coffee, silently thanking the Force for all that it has given him and eagerly fantasising about the next time he'll get to be alone with Obi-Wan.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Thank to Epic F. Awesomesauce for the beta read. She's a dear, who writes Drarry fanfiction. ;)

The loves scenes in chapter 1 and 2 were inspired by HyperLittleNori (Shigure-San) and Saras Girl; two amazing Drarry authors. Adore them to bits! This chapter is also dedicated to the wonderful TempleMistress, who's a brilliant Ani x Obi slash writer. I adore her to bits aswell.

I also created a video for her fanfiction, Possession, of the same name. Set to the song Possession by Sarah McLachlan. Please watch and comment if you have the time! :D

Ani/Obi Possession:

w w .com (slash) watch?v=KcSKOgCu8S8

Bye, my lovlies. Reviews are much loved if you have a moment! :3


	3. Shielding

_The elevator suddenly comes to a grinding halt. Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to eachother, sharing looks of confusion and curiousity._

_"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asks him, brow furrowed._

_"No. Did you?" Anakin replies._

_"No."_

_They look at eachother for a minute. Obi-Wan heaves a sigh and presses the 'up' button repeatedly and releases a frusrated growl when nothing happens. It would appear as if the elevator itself is malfuncioning, or their enemies have remotely shut it down. Anakin looks around for an opening, but there is none. No windows, hatches, secret compartments; nothing. And suddenly an idea hits him._

_"Well, there's more than one way out of here," he says and draws his lightsaber._

_Obi-Wan looks up and sees Anakin cutting a hole in the elevator's ceiling. "We don't want to get out. We want to get moving," Obi-Wan says and pull the comlink from his robe pocket, "Artoo, acivate elevator 31174." _

_Just then a heavy, circular, durasteel cutout falls loudly to the floor, making Obi-Wan jump back a few inches. Anakin leaps up through the ceiling, onto the elevator's roof and looks around. _

_"Always on the move," he hears Obi-Wan grumble below. Anakin can't help but smile. _

_Trying to find a way to escape their current problem and resume their mission of rescuing the Chancellor, Anakin spots a landing up a few hundred feet above him. _

_He blinks. _

_He wonders if he can even reach it... He looks around again; there's nothing really to grab onto. He'll have to Force-jump, but that might not even be enough. Anakin concentrates and gathers his strength before leaping as high as possible with the power of the Force fuelling him. _

_He misses the ledge by atleast twenty feet. _

_"Stupa karking droi teesaw," he hisses under his breath in anger, impulsively cursing in his native Huttese._

_Beneath him, he can hear Obi-Wan practically shouting at Artoo through the comlink. Apparently, his little droid is either giving Obi-Wan a hard time, or is completely unresponsive. Anakin assumes the latter. Without having much of a choice, he gets back into the elevator, slipping in the same way he came out. He lands with a thud, a few feet behind Obi-Wan and he's greeted with a blue lighsaber coming at his throat and he tenses, but then it stops just as swiftly. _

_"Oh, it's you." Obi-Wan says, relieved, clicking his saber off and hooking it back onto his belt. _

_With a huff, Anakin ajusts his robes in a more dignified manner. "What was that all about?" he asks._

_"Well, Artoo has been-"_

_"Eh," Anakin interrupts, holding up his hand, "No loose-wire jokes."_

_"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asks in a slightly indignant manner._

_"He's trying." Anakin says firmly, suddenly noticing how close Obi-Wan is. _

_He looks away. This is no place to get all flustered. They have a mission to complete._

_"I didn't say anything!" Obi-Wan practically shouts - defensive._

_Anakin shakes his head and leans against the wall of the elevator. Entwining his fingers together behind his back, he sighs heavily._

_"So what do we do now?" Obi-Wan asks and comes over and takes up the empty space next to Anakin. _

_"I guess we'll just have to wait." Anakin says absently. _

_"I do hope nothing has happened to him." Obi-Wan says and strokes his beard, which has seemingly become a nervous habit, Anakin thinks._

_"I'm sure he's fine." Anakin says, and closes his eyes._

_They stand there in silence for several minutes, just waiting and wondering what's happening around them. Anakin's mind inadvertently begins to wander onto other things besides the here and now, and what is supposed to be more important... He imagines the cave and the suite on Cato Neimoidia where he and Obi-Wan first slept together. He shifts uncomfortably as he remembers the feel of Obi-Wan's firm, warm body writhing against his, the smell of Obi-Wan that's wholly unique and all male; a shiver of arousal coursing through him. He opens his eyes and looks around anxiously at their surroundings and wonders how much longer will they be stuck in here? It could take minutes or hours; he doesn't know. He hates having to wait with nothing to do, except... _

_A smirks forms on Anakin's lips._

_He wonders what it would be like to fuck Obi-Wan in an elevator aboard an enemy ship... It's a pleasantly arousing thought that makes him sigh. Obi-Wan looks to him inquiringly. Anakin just shakes his head, but the thoughts of a moaning, undulating Obi-Wan pressed against the wall, or pinned down on the floor begging for release, won't leave him. A sudden spasm ripples through his groin and - almost horrifyingly - he realises he's getting an erection. Quickly he wraps his robe around himself securely and folds his arms accross his chest in an Obi-Wan-like fashion; hands hidden in his sleeves._

_"Anakin?" _

_"Mm?" Anakin grunts._

_Obi-Wan looks to the floor as is he suddenly finds something very interesting about it. "Are you feeling... all right?" he asks a little hesitantly as if he's unsure of quite just what he wants to ask._

_"I'm fine, Master." Anakin says, a little hoarse from his now very hard erection pulsating in a fairly painful way - restrained by it's trouser prison. Force, he wishes he could come right now._

_"I can sense your arousal," Obi-Wan says bluntly, blush staining his cheeks and he has yet to meet Anakin's gaze, "and your very... uncivilized thoughts."_

_Anakin's eyes widen slightly, but says nothing. Obi-Wan moves a bit closer and presses his lips alongside Anakin's ear. "You really need to improve your shielding," he whispers._

_Obi-Wan is teasing him._

_Anakin's eyes fall shut as a shiver courses through his body again. That rich, cultured accent and the warm breath so close to his ear makes him want to spontaneously come in his trousers. Not to mention that delicious masculine scent of Obi-Wan that drives him wild - especially when they're in bed together; face to face, Obi-Wan on top of him, holding him down against the mattress, Obi-Wan's body covered lightly in perspiration as he pushes his hard cock inside Anakin... _

_Oh fuck. _

_"Sorry, Master," Anakin says a little raspy, his throat dry and his voice thick with barely restrained lust. He averts his eyes to the floor; away from Obi-Wan's auburn-haired jawline that he finds so incredibly sexy. His breath is coming a little faster now, with Obi-Wan so damn close. He just wants to reach out and slip his hand right beneath his Master's trousers. A small moan he can't hold back escapes his lips at that thought. Obi-Wan chuckles, but then steps away from Anakin, leaving the young man a raging mass of hormones and desire. Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan and wets his dry lips with his tongue. _

_"I need to come," Anakin whispers, voice husky with undeniable arousal. His heart is thrumming in his head and he really can't stand it anymore._

_"Oh..." Obi-Wan looks away, too damned embarrassed by Anakin's filthy admission, Anakin senses. It's adorable and horribly arousing; Obi-Wan looking flustered._

_Anakin suddenly crushes their lips together and almost forcefully pushes his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth with an intense, all-consuming passion. Obi-Wan stiffens and places his hands firmly on Anakin's chest in a half-hearted effort to push him away, but Anakin senses this and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan's back; securely holding him to his body. Anakin pushes his erection into Obi-Wan's pelvis and Obi-Wan gives a squeak of protest. _

_How cute. Obi-Wan squeaked._

_Anakin kisses him deeper, tongue lashing wildly in his Master's open mouth, fuelling his already incredible desire. Obi-Wan tentatively kisses him back; their mouths and tongues moving together in an unbalanced rhythme. Anakin pulls Obi-Wan's bottom lip between his teeth and lightly bites and sucks the already swollen flesh and Obi-Wan can't help but let out a little whimper of arousal. Anakin's panting, breaths warm and harsh-sounding to his own ears. He sounds like a wild animal. Anakin reluctantly - and a little viciously - rips himself from Obi-Wan's mouth to attack his neck and jawline; teeth and canines digging into the tender hollow of his Master's throat. At this, Obi-Wan's head falls back against the durasteel wall of the elevator with a loud thud and Anakin feels a slight tremor of pain through the Force come from his Master, but he does not pause. Obi-Wan's own breaths are ragged as he pants in pain and pleasure and wanton desire. _

_Anakin presses his body firmly against Obi-Wan's, pushing his Master into the wall of the elevator until the older man quietly cries out in pain. Anakin kisses Obi-Wan's delicious throat with unrestrained fervor; biting and nipping and sucking lasciviously. Obi-Wan lets out a barely stifled moan as Anakin reclaims his lips and slides his tongue back into his mouth. Obi-Wan's quickly becoming undone - Anakin can sense this. So he decisively ruts his hips into Obi-Wan's pelvis again; right into his hardening cock. And Anakin mentally praises himself when he's rewarded with a whimpering moan from his Master. He smirks slyly and does it once more._

_"An... Anakin... stop this... now." Obi-Wan gasps when their fabric-confined genitals collide._

_"Ngh..." Anakin growls low in his throat as his slightly cold hand sneaks under the waistband of Obi-Wan's trousers and grasps the warm, hard flesh._

_Obi-Wan sharply inhales at the sudden feel of cold skin gripping his cock and he shudders. Anakin thumbs the slit, smearing the pre-cum all over the head. His thumb pushes beneath the foreskin and Obi-Wan's hips jerk in response._

_"We... can't do this here... Anakin..." Obi-Wan whines and struggles to speak as Anakin continues to torture him. "Not on Grievous's ship! This is... agh... so un - oh fuck - un... civilized..." _

_Anakin wraps his fingers around the base of his Master's pulsing cock. "Hush, Obi-Wan. You talk too much," he whispers directly into Obi-Wan's ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin as he tightens his grip on Obi-Wan's cock and pulls; slowly sliding over the hard skin from base to leaking tip. Obi-Wan's knees almost give out at the sensation of erotic, delicious, teasing pleasure. _

_"Oh, Lord..." Obi-Wan breathes as his cock slides all the way out of Anakin's firm grasp. _

_"Mm..." Anakin rumbles in his throat._

_He wraps an arm around Obi-Wan's torso to hold him flush against his body; face buried in his Master's neck. Then he removes his hand from the front of Obi-Wan's trousers, only to slip it down the back of them. Anakin's fingers slide between Obi-Wan's firm arse cheeks to rub at the entrance. He feels it twitch with every caress. Obi-Wan shudders at the delicious contact. He buries his face in Anakin's shoulder and fists the sides of Anakin's robes as he whimpers obstreperously. _

_"I want you... so bad." Obi-Wan mumbles into Anakin's robes._

_And that's all the encouragement Anakin needs._

_He pushes his middle finger inside Obi-Wan's tight arsehole as deep as it will go and Obi-Wan almost sobs with need as he pushes his weeping, trapped erection into Anakin's thigh. "Ughn..." _

_Anakin smiles as he continues to finger his Master's arse, stroking and caressing the tight muscles; coaxing them to relax and open up, that is, until he finds his prostate. And presses down on it - hard._

_Obi-Wan chokes. _

_Anakin then inserts another finger inside Obi-Wan, stretching his opening for a minute, pushing his fingers in and out, then slips in a third finger. Obi-Wan quietly whines and squirms and enjoys the feeling of Anakin's rough fingers pushing into him and then circling his prostate slowly - teasingly - and he wants them deeper inside of him. _

_Anakin stretches his fingers apart, widening his Master's opening until it's enough to accommodate his own leaking erection._

_His cock twitches eagerly._

_Anakin removes his fingers and instructs Obi-Wan to face the durasteel wall. Anakin sidles up behind Obi-Wan, who doesn't bother to to look over his shoulder; instead he's leaning against the wall to support his own weight. Anakin reaches around Obi-Wan and undoes his pants so that they easily slide down around his knees. He hears Obi-Wan exhale in nervousness and overwhelming desire. _

_Anakin smiles wickedly and quickly undoes the front of his own pants, not bothering to pull them down, freeing his painful erection. He presses his hips flush against Obi-Wan's arse, grinding a bit, before pushing the leaking tip of his cock into Obi-Wan's entrance. Obi-Wan pants, breathing harshly, as Anakin competely sheaths himself inside his tight warmth; the tip of Anakin's penis pressed firmly into his prostate. Anakin is a shaking, raging mass of hormones as he runs his hands up and down the length of Obi-Wan's thighs, dragging his nails over the soft skin as he slowly starts to rock his hips; trusting his cock inside Obi-Wan. Anakin leans forward, pressing his chest flush against Obi-Wan's back and resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he continues thrusting his hips; his cock sliding in and out of his Master's slick, warm tightness. _

_"Feels good?" Anakin asks, jerking his hips forward and slamming his cock deeper simultaneously._

_"Ugh, shit yes." Obi-Wan breathes, pushing his arse into Anakin's pelvis._

_Anakin wraps his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, keeping him close and enabling deeper penetration. He buries his face in Obi-Wan's neck and inhales the deliciously unique male scent that's all Obi-Wan. _

_"Ngh, fuck!" Obi-Wan cusses loudly as Anakin's palm presses into his swollen testicles._

_They moan, pant and whimper as their bodies grind and thrust together, increasing in mutal pleasure. Obi-Wan moans and tries to support himself against the wall with each thrust while Anakin holds tight to his Master as he drives them both closer to release and fondles his Master. So close, Obi-Wan barely has time to whisper, "I'm g-gonna come," before he ejaculates all over the durasteel wall in front of him. A feral grunt escapes Anakin's throat and he too comes, spilling his semen inside his Master. Sated, the stand there for a moment, catching there breaths - still joined together. _

_The elevator starts moving and Anakin thinks he hears a faint buzzing sound..._

_Anakin stirs, being pulled from consciousness from that stupid alarm chrono. He tries to shift, but feels a heavy weight on him. He opens his bleary eyes to the world around him and has to squint at the harsh Coruscanti morning light streaming through the windows. After his eyes adjust, he sees Obi-Wan sound asleep next to him with his arm draped over his chest, trapping him. Anakin sighs and looks around, having forgotten that he'd slipped away from Padme with an excuse in order to spend the night with Obi-Wan. Anakin tries to slip out of bed, but the arm around him tightens. He looks over his shoulder to see a half-conscious, smiling Obi-Wan. Anakin smiles too, though something feels off._

_"Have a nice dream?" Obi-Wan asks knowingly._

_And that's all it takes to send Anakin into a furious blush. "Need to work on my shielding?"_

_Obi-Wan nods. "Indeed."_

_My art for Temple Mistress' fic, Possession._

_ .org (slash) bovonre1x (slash) _

_Sorry. I'm not allowed to write fanfiction, so this all must be written in the dead of night. Which is why it takes forever to update. I don't get many writing nights. :(_

_Sorry for any mistakes, or if it seems rushed near the end. I finally got a writing night, so I decided to finish it now, before more shit interrupts my life. Love you all. Please review._


	4. Visions

Hello. If I may for a moment, I'd like to [somewhat] quote Saras Girl; my inspiration and standard for truely amazing slash fics and the reason why I write this fic in the present-tense [sometimes]:

"[The] characters are never exclusively either 'top' or 'bottom'. . . Anyone being 'the girl' for me completely defeats the [subject] of slash. . . The constant little power shifts back and forth between evenly-matched characters like [Anakin] and [Obi-Wan] are what makes writing fun for me.

And I went in a different direction with this as than I had originally intended. Threw in some (maybe alot?) angst for good measure.

Also, I wanted to point out that the days of the week on Coruscant (and the galaxy) are:

1. Primeday

2. Centaxday

3. Taungsday

4. Zhellday

5. Benduday

And Bolwaeth is my own creation. You'll only find it referenced here.

Without further ado, enjoy the fic! (And please leave a review! If you don't, I will cry.)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.

Chapter 4 - Visions

_Some weeks later_.

Anakin and Obi-Wan have taken every available opportunity to sneak away and be alone. They've used every solitary space they could find without being caught; Obi-Wan's Temple rooms, Anakin and Padme's apartment, back rooms of Coruscanti night clubs, the cockpit of Anakin's old ship - the _Twilight_. Encounters between the two Jedi usually started with hushed word of arousal and devotion, and ended with harsh, pulsing orgasms that left both men exhausted and spent. Although some days their... activities... could be considered highly exhibitionist, they never got caught. There was one time at midnight, a few days prior, he and Anakin had stuck out to the Temple gardens and had sex in the grass; under the stars and the trees as Anakin cried his Master's name and spilled his semen from a shuddering orgasm.

Obi-Wan is thoroughly engrossed in this lovely little escapade, enjoying ever moment he gets to spend with Anakin. Though he knows the more time they spend together, the more _attached_ he becomes. The more _deeply inlove_ he falls. And he knows the same is true for Anakin, which tugs at his heart in an odd way. The sex is great, but the emotions that seem to be more prevelent than ever now are complicated and frustrating... His mind wonders, even now as he sits in the Council Chambers with the other Masters and his former Padawan, to last night when he and Anakin had been alone in his Temple apartment and their distressing evening.

...

_Anakin was making coffee, in their formerly shared kitchen. It was late and under the guise of needing to assist Obi-Wan with something Jedi-related, Anakin had slipped away from the Senator's appartment. He had greeted Obi-Wan with a langorous, open-mouth kiss before practically dashing to the kitchen to dig out the old coffee pot he bought Obi-Wan (before he'd known that Obi-Wan hated coffee). And - Obi-Wan smiled - he had been very pleased to find that his Master kept a full canister of butter pecan dark rosted coffee. Anakin had immediately started to brew some. With his arms folded together inside his long robes, Obi-Wan approached the kitchen counter where Anakin stood. _

_"It's nearly nine at night. Do you think it wise to be making coffee at such a late hour?" Obi-Wan asked, perfectly amused in his 'lecturing' his old padawan. Although Obi-Wan had no real say in Anakin's life anymore - the Knight could unfortunately down twelve pots of caffine if he truely wished to - but he held a great deal of parental concern for Anakin. Obi-Wan stepped over to the refridgerator and pulled out a tall bottle of Ithorian vanilla creme. Perfect for delicious cups of coffee and Anakin's favorite. Obi-Wan always kept a bottle of this too. Anakin turned to answer his Master's earlier question, but paused when he saw the Ithorain vanilla creme, his eyes lit up in sheer delight and a smile formed on his lips. _

_"Oh, Obi-Wan. I love you!" Anakin said and grabbed the bottle from his Master's hands before kissing him with unrestrained fervor. Anakin's hand on the back of his head held him close as the deepening, open-mouth, tongue-laden kiss stole Obi-Wan's breath. All too soon Anakin pulled away to rip open the bottle of creme and ready his freshly brewed coffee for consumtion. Obi-Wan's heart was racing and his breathing slightly erratic, the beginnings of his arousal already seeping into his groin. _

_"Kriff... I need to present you with coffee creme more often..." Obi-Wan said in a breathless whisper as his fingers came up to touch his lightly bruised lips. Anakin chuckled and shook his head at the comment before pulling out a small flask from inside his robes. Obi-Wan caught that - the subtle movement and the attempt to be discreet. "What is that?"Obi-Wan asked. _

_"What?" Anakin asked absently as he poured the contents of the flask into his cup, acting very nonchalant. _

_"The flask in your hand." Obi-Wan pointed to it._

_Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, trying to hide his amusement and the smile that was threatening to spring forth. "It's a flask, Master," came the half-hearted, smart-ass remark. _

_Obi-Wan glared at him. "What is in the flask?"_

_"Oh," Anakin chuckled, clearly amused, "It's Nubian Rum."_

_"Nubian Rum? So I'm gonna have to deal with you drunk and caffinated? Where did you even get that?"_

_"I stole it from Padme's kitchen cabinet while she was in the 'fresher, just before I left." Anakin said matter-of-factly as he now added the creme to his spiked coffee. _

_"Stole it from Padme?"Obi-Wan asked, mildly amused aswell now._

_"Is there an echoe in here?" Anakin said with a cheeky grin as he took a sip of his coffee, "Whoo. Good stuff." Anakin said as he shuddered lightly from the strength of the alcohol._

_"Smart-ass." Obi-Wan groused, but smiled as he grabbed the cup right out of Anakin's hand and took a sip himself._

_"Hey!" _

_Obi-Wan shuddered and coughed before he handed the cup back. "How do you drink that?" he asked, the sharp burn of the rum hurt his throat on the way down. Anakin shrugged, but supplied no further answer. He seemed... strange tonight, Obi-Wan noted. Anakin never drank, atleast not the toxic sludge that he was consuming now. He and Anakin had only ever shared a bottle of wine during the New Year Fete Week. He wondered if Anakin was self-medicating... A shiver ran through Obi-Wan. He hoped that wasn't the case. _

_They made their way to the couch where Obi-Wan turned on the holovision and began flipping through channels. Anakin sat beside him sipping that awful concoction, their legs flush together. Obi-Wan enjoyed the feel of their thighs touching and the warmth and closeness that came from it. The sky outside was dark, but alive with city lights, casting Obi-Wan's apartment in white and neon, aside from the few lamps that were already lit inside. Obi-Wan continued to search the channels for a show they could watch together. Maybe a holodrama or some comedic holoprogram. _

_"What's today?" Anakin suddenly asked before taking another sip from his cup._

_"Zhellday." Obi-Wan said absent-mindedly, continuing his channel surfing._

_"Remind me, next Taungsday I have a private meeting with Master Yoda."Anakin said and pressed closer to Obi-Wan. _

_Obi-Wan nodded and yawned just a little, but tried to stifle it with the back of his hand. "Another one? What for?" he asked. _

_Anakin nodded, eyes downcast as he stared into the light brown liquid in his cup as if it held an answer. Out of his peripheral vision, Obi-Wan could see the look on his friend's face; pensive and solemn. He turned to face him more fully. "What's the matter, Anakin?" Obi-Wan nearly whispered as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's thigh, stroking with his thumb in a comforting gesture. He suddenly felt... unnerved and worried._

_Anakin looked up into his eyes. The young man before him looked... so broken. It was a frightening thing to see Anakin Skywalker; The Hero With No Fear looking broken. Although Anakin's face remained impassive, his eyes told Obi-Wan the truth of his emotions. Years of being the young man's mentor had gained him some insight and even if he wasn't Force-sensitive, he would know instinctually that Anakin was in some sort of pain just by the look in his eyes. Suddenly feeling slighted, Obi-Wan wondered why had Anakin been going to see Master Yoda? Why not him? They'd been meeting for weeks and Obi-Wan hadn't even guessed as to why. He figured it was Jedi-related business, but it must be serious if Anakin's consulting Master Yoda. Why had Anakin not told him? A sense of jealousy crept up on him, but he fought to ignore it. He need not be petty for Anakin's sake. _

_"I... I've been... I have..." Anakin trailed off and looked away from Obi-Wan's concerned gaze and back into his cup once more before inhaling deeply. _

_"Are you having nightmares again? You can tell me." Obi-Wan inquired softly, now stroking Anakin's thigh with the palm of his hand. Though he knew if it had simply been nightmares, Anakin would have just called him or come seen him. He remembered fondly how a young Anakin would crawl into bed with him at night sometimes after a vicious nightmare. Obi-Wan had never said anything about it, he just let his frightened Padawan curl up next to him and pass out like a ton of rocks once more. Back then Anakin was not able to shield his thoughts like he could now, so the nightmares always awoke Obi-Wan as if they were his own. He had a few sleepless weeks until he'd taught Anakin to shield more properly. Anakin still had trouble keeping his dreams to himself sometimes, though. _

_"I'm having visions," Anakin said, looking out the large windows that held a view of the grand cityscape below, seemingly focused on something in the distance, voice strained as he spoke, "Like the ones about my mother... just before she die."_

_Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. He moved his hand to clasp Anakin's forearm and leaned in closer, tumultuous emotions fluxing through his mind and heart. What were these visions? And why were they hurting Anakin so? _

_"Ani?" Obi-Wan gently whispered the old nickname. It had its desired effects as a small smile crossed Anakin's face and he returned his gaze to Obi-Wan._

_"I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell Padme the truth. She would have figured it out - what's going on between us. I know she would have if I had told her the truth." Anakin sighed and fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe, "I had to tell her the visions were about her..." Anakin looked away ashamedly. _

_Obi-Wan got a strong sense of foreboding. Dare he ask? A shiver ran down his spine and he suddenly felt a little nauseous. "Ani... Are they...?"He paused, suddenly unable to finish his sentence; voice and throat going dry. _

_"About you?" Anakin whispered, then took a long sip of his spiked coffee before releasing a shaky exhale, "Yes." He then suddenly turned to Obi-Wan, the look in his hurting eyes intensified by a few small tears that managed to escape and rolls down his cheeks. Obi-Wan heart felt heavy and burdened and torn. He wished he could heal Anakin and save him from this torment. Obi-Wan reached up and ran his thumb across Anakin's cheek, just under his eye, wiping away a stray tear. _

_"Please don't cry Anakin. I cannot bear to see you like this." Obi-Wan said and leaned forward to leave a chast kiss on Anakin's other cheek. Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into Obi-Wan's touch. "I love you, Obi." Anakin took a shuddering breath, "I... I can't lose you."_

_"You won't." Obi-Wan insisted._

_"But... in my visions... you die at the hands... of a Sith Lord." Anakin choked out._

_Obi-Wan remained silent, continuing to look at Anakin curiously - clearly waiting for him to continue. Anakin struggled with the words as a few more tears escaped against his will. "You were in a lightsaber duel with this Sith... and you were on a lava planet, I think it was Mustafar or... Bolwaeth. I can't be sure, but you were standing on the banks near a river of lava... and the Sith leapt behind you... and..."Anakin couldn't even finish that sentence - it hurt too much to even think about. His body began to shake with the effort of restraining his torrential emotions. _

_"Did... Could you tell who it was, in your vision, who I was fighting?" Obi-Wan tried to ask gently._

_"No." Anakin whispered, the nearly-empty cup shaking in his hands. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," he vowed. _

_"Shh... Ani. It's okay. I'm here. I'm fine." Obi-Wan whispered and pulled Anakin into his arms, who willingly embraced the contact and pressed his face into Obi-Wan's neck. He stroked Anakin's back in a soothing gesture to calm the frantic young man. "I love you too, Ani." he said, replying to Anakin's earlier statment - as much as the honest admission pained him. He knew that, with his commitment to the jedi, he should not be saying such things, but he couldn't help it. He loved Anakin Skywalker. Truely._

_Anakin smiled slightly in the midst of his pain. "I won't let anything happen to you, Master."_

_"I know, Anakin. I know." Obi-Wan said and simply continued to hold onto his precious Anakin, hoping and praying to the Force that these visions were just horrific nightmares. He needed to meditate, his own anxieties clawing at his mind, but Anakin needed him, so for now he'd just have to shield his thoughts and not let his fears burden Anakin anymore than he already was._

_..._

Obi-Wan sighs tiredly as he rubs his forehead and desperatly tries not to yawn. He didn't get much sleep after last night's turmoil. Neither did Anakin for that matter, who currently stands before the Council, relaying information about General Grievous' whereabouts. He watches Anakin speak, deaf to the rest of the world. The words are not really soaking in, even as he tries to listen, he just can't. He's so captivated by those lips and the way they move, as the words spill over them, in such a sultry way that Anakin may or may not be fully aware of.

"Obi-Wan, distracted, you seem. Hmm? Sense something in you, I do. Unsure... of what it is, I am." Yoda interrupts Anakin's speech and those gorgeous lips stop moving, leaving Obi-Wan confused. Until Anakin gives him a _look_ and inclines his head subtly in Yoda's general direction. Obi-Wan catches it, fully, and he feels stupid and nervous all at once, but quickly regains his internal composure as he turns to the Grand Jedi Master. To a casual onlooker, no one would have noticed anything usual.

"Master?" Obi-Wan offers a skillfully placed smile that betrays nothing.

"Something on your mind, have you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda inquires, staring at Obi-Wan expectantly, hands folded together, little green ears raised in curiousity.

Obi-Wan nods slightly. "Yes, Master. Many things concern me as of lately. The war is... stirring some anxiety within me. I worry for us all," he says, eyes downcast solemnly, fully drawing on all his tactical and manipulative abilities that make him such a powerful Negotiator.

Yoda seems to fall for this. He nods and closes his eyes. "Yes. Understand this, I do," he levels his gaze right at Obi-Wan, "Meditate, you should, Master Kenobi. Feel better, you will."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan says simply, and politely turns back to Anakin, whose been respectfully waiting his turn to speak again.

"Continue, young Skywalker." Ki-Adi Mundi says, in the form of a hologram which occupies his council seat.

Anakin nods, picking up right from where he left off, "And the Chancellor has requested... that I lead the campaign." He swallows nervously, Obi-Wan notes.

"The Council will decide who is to go. Not the Chancellor." Mace Windu cuts in sharply, clearly irritated that Anakin seemed to be puting more stock in what the Chancellor says than what his own Coucil says.

Anakin fidgets and subtly looks to Obi-Wan, who offers him a sympathetic expression.

"I concur." Ki-Adi Mundi interjects, "Master Kenobi should go."

One at a time, around the council chambers, each Master agrees with the decision. Anakin, ever brave and bold, still wishes to prove himself to the Coucil; the very people he' pledged his life to. Obi-Wan feels a twinge of sadness and resentment as Anakin's dismissed once again, like he's still a padawan learner. Anakin takes his seat beside Obi-Wan and keeps quiet for the rest of the meeting as the rest of the council talk about the wookiees on Kashyyyk. Obi-Wan can tell that Anakin is upset, though he hides it well. Coupled with his visions and this slight by the Council, he can't be feeling very good right now.

"Then it's settled. Master Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Mace Windu concludes, signalling that this meeting is adjourned.

Anakin stands first and leaves the rooms quietly and quickly. Obi-Wan hangs back a moment, letting other Masters leave, before he makes his way out to find his wayward lover. He just barely makes in out the door before Windue catches him.

"Kenobi."

Obi-Wan dies a little inside, "Yes, Master?"

...

After an hour long chat with Windu, Obi-Wan resumes his orignial task of hunting down Anakin, soon sensing him in the briefing room. He enters and sees the young man looking over the details of his mission to Utapau. He walks up behind Anakin silently.

"We leave in two days." Anakin says impassively.

"No. I leave in two days." Obi-Wan says, equally impassive, though internally he wishes he could scream.

Anaking turns to face his Master. "What?! They can't do this!" He says, frantic worry edging its way into his voice, "Can't you do something?"

_You'll be leaving Primeday morning. Oh, and Skywalker is not to go with you. I feel he would be a hindrance._ Windu had said.

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan says, wearyness and sleep deprivation knawing at him.

"Couldn't I just go with you, regardless of what the Council says?!"

"Do not defy the Council, Anakin. Not again." Obi-Wan's expression is almost pleading and he suddenly remembers the time he'd said that to Qui-Gon.

"You can't go alone." Anakin reasons.

"I won't be alone. I'll have my troops with me." Obi-Wan replies.

"I know, but-"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupts, "Utapau is not a molten planet. I'll be fine."

"Yes, but-"

"If anything happens, I promise to contact you so you can come rescue me, Council be damned. Agreed?" Obi-Wan says sweetly, with a hint of a smile. That seems to appease Anakin and he smiles too. "Agreed."

They step forward, closing the distance and share a warm and tender kiss as they entwine their ams around eachother in a moment of passion, longing, and anxiety of what their future may hold.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.

Okay. So, there you go. I wrote the fist half before the last chapter and the rest just today. So that made it easier. Hope you all loved it.


End file.
